


Mi Familia Me Ama

by Cheshire_Cat2244



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Spanish, Bilingual Character(s), Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Español | Spanish, Family Dinners, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cat2244/pseuds/Cheshire_Cat2244
Summary: A family dinner goes awry as Jaime's dad struggles to accept him.There's a fight, things are said, confessions are made and things must be resolved.(It's better than it sounds, I swear.)





	Mi Familia Me Ama

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translations are in the notes at the end. Enjoy this angst, my dudes hehe.
> 
> Also if the Spanish is incorrect, I'm really sorry. I don't speak it (though I would love to) so if there is a mistake, please let me know.

“What's your school like, Bart?” Bianca Reyes was a kind woman, her eyes were soft and warm, a reflection of her personality. It was clear that Jaime got his eyes from her.

“Oh um… I've never been to school.” Bart answered nonchalantly until a kick from Jaime under the table prompted him to elaborate. “Actually I'm starting one next week! My family are gonna trial it and see how I get on with it. My grandpa thinks it's best to just homeschool me though since I'm… difficult.” The speedster rambled nervously.

Mr Reyes narrowed his eyes at the auburn haired boy. “In what way are you difficult?” 

Bart's anxious grin fell and he mumbled. “He thinks I have ADHD. They're taking me to the doctor's tomorrow.” 

It took a moment for the man to process what had been said but he merely looked disapprovingly between Bart and Jaime before returning to his meal.

“You'll be fine, hermano.” His best friend (and total crush if he was honest), Jaime smiled at him from his seat at the dinner table. “And even if it doesn't work out, it's not like you're stupid or anything. You're super smart.”

Bart did his best not to blush as he muttered a thanks and all but inhaled a piece of chicken. 

Mrs Reyes smiled knowingly at the two boys before speaking again, “What classes are you taking?” 

“Well there’s the ones they make you take but I was also thinking about Spanish maybe?”

Jaime perked up at this, “Why’d you wanna learn Spanish, ese?”

“Well, ‘cause I wanna be able to know what you're saying half the time!” He laughed, “And I think it's a really nice language.” 

Now it was Jaime's turn to fight against his body's attempts at blushing but he couldn't help the endearing grin on his face. 

The conversation flicked between Jaime's sister, Milagro talking about her friends to his father, Alberto’s latest job in the garage.

Eventually it came back to Bart's new classes.

“I could tutor you if you need it?” The tanned boy offered. 

“Really? You'd do that for me?” Bart gawked, forgetting how dopey he must look as he beamed up at his friend.

Jaime shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, why wouldn't I?” 

Bart was about to respond but was cut off by Mr Reyes.

“Perhaps because you should be focusing on your own studies, Jaime.” His voice was not quite stern but definitely hinting for his son to not help Bart.

“It's fine, dad, I'm doing pretty well at school anyway so I could help if he needs it. He's my best friend.”

“Él es un maricón.” 

“Alberto!” Mrs Reyes screeched, disgust filling her face as she hurriedly shooed Milagro upstairs to her room.

Jaime was horrified and when he looked over at his friend, well he was filled with rage.

Bart was _crushed_. He’d been around town with Jaime often enough to have been told that the word was a slur for gay people so to hear it come out of Mr Reyes’ mouth was… upsetting.

He had really wanted to get on Alberto’s good side, to get closer to Jaime and his wonderful family but unfortunately his past in the Reach Apocalypse and painful memories came back to haunt him and he felt sick and unsafe.

“Bart?”

“Bart? Bart!”

He jerked back to reality and his eyes met with worried ones of Jaime. “Are you ok?”

Bart's bottom lip trembled as he stood up quickly. “I- I think I should go.” He moved around the table, trying to keep himself together as he made a beeline for the front door, aching to use his speed.

“Bart, wait!” He opened the door, turning to see Jaime halfway out of his own chair, looking at him with so many emotions he didn't want to try and sort through them.

“Thanks for the dinner, Mrs Reyes, sorry, Jaime.” and he bolted, sprinting across the desert.

                              ***

 

“Dad, why would you say that?” Jaime demanded, trying to keep his temper under control.

“He's dragging you down, Jaime!” Mr Reyes huffed.

“He didn't ask for those problems! He doesn't deserve to be called that, you've upset my best friend!” Jaime was sure his face was getting more red but he didn't care as he waved his arms around.

“Is he?” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” 

“Are you two just friends? You flirt with each other in front of me, you look at each other the way boys are not meant to look at each other! He's making you into a gay!” His dad was stood now, palms flat on the table as he yelled.

“He's not my boyfriend, Papa! And I already told you that I'm bi-”

“Don’t lie to me, Jaime!”

“I'M NOT LYING!” The tanned boy all but screamed, clenching his fists. “Do you want me to lie to you? Do you want to me to pretend that I don't have feelings for guys? That I should go back into the closet and feel like I can't talk to my own dad? That he doesn't love me enough to understand?”

“All you have to do is find the right girl! You were fine until that boy showed up, he's ruined you! You're not my-”

“BASTA!” Mrs Reyes interrupted, shaking. Her hair was frazzled and she looked heartbroken. “Jaime, go to your room.”

The teen's eyes were shining with tears as he looked at the table, “It's who I am…” before forcing himself to trudge up the stairs and slamming his door.

He sat on his bed and bowed his head, pulling at his dark hair with his hands and letting out all his pent up emotions escape him. 

He bit his lip and tried to keep his sobs quiet, he wasn't normally one for crying but even he had his bad moments.

Liquid fell in droplets onto his jeans like rainfall on a stormy day. It wasn't long until it had soaked through the material and more.

At some point during his breakdown, the door creaked open and he peeked at his visitor through the cracks in his hands.

“Go away, Milagro.” It was a halfhearted request, his voice unsteady and eyes picking with tears still left to shed.

The little girl, no more than seven, quietly closed to door and walked over, her pigtails swishing as she went.

Milagro sat next to her brother and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder as his resolved died and the sobs burst forth again.

They rarely shared moments like this, often too busy bickering and fighting with each other to really grow close but he realised how much he appreciated his sister doing this for him even though he felt slightly guilty for dumping his problems on a seven year old.

Neither knew how long they were there for, but they knew they didn't really want to leave as their parents shouted at each other downstairs.

                               ***

Bart felt awful.

He hadn't meant to just leave his best friend like that, really, he hadn't. 

It a just that… well he'd felt that if he stayed, he would have made the situation worse. As if his mere presence there would anger Mr Reyes even further. 

So he did what he always did, he ran. 

Now he was sat in his room, staring at his phone in its place on his bedside table where he left it the previous night, debating on whether it would be wise to contact his best friend.

He tugged at a stray piece of cotton on his sleeve and chewed at his lip before scrambling for the phone as it started buzzing.

Without bothering to check who it was, he answered and splattered out a very awkward hello.

“Hey…” The voice was undoubtedly Jaime's, though he sounded hoarse and like he'd been crying. Bart hadn't really heard him like that before.

“Hi. Uh, you ok?”

There was a sigh on the other end of the line before an answer came through. “Not really. I… had a pretty big fight with my dad.”

“Oh. Sorry,” he rubbed his neck and traced the patterns on his blanket as slowly as he could will himself to.

“It wasn't your fault. I guess it was coming for a while, last night just set it off. According to mi papa, offering to tutor you was ‘flirting’.” Jaime explained bitterly.

“That's… not crash?”

“So not crash. He blames me being bi on you. It's ridículo.”

“I'm sorry, Jaime. I guess this means you don't wanna chill-hang anymore?” He couldn't help the sadness that seeped into his voice as he leaned back on his bed, messing with his shirt again.

“Qué? No! I'm not gonna let my dad's beliefs get in the way of my life!” Jaime's voice rose and Bart flinched, pulling the phone from his ear a little as the other boy cleared his throat. “Lo siento, Bart. I just mean that… I really need you right now.”

The speedster's heart fluttered and he smiled. “Sure, dude! Whatever you need.”

“Crash.” He hesitated for a moment before speaking again, “Are you home right now?”

“Well I'm staying with Barry and Iris but yeah. Why?”

“I was just wondering if maybe we could hang? I kinda got kicked out the house for a day until things cool down. Mama said it was best.”

“I'll ask!” Within seconds, he was in the kitchen, briefly explaining the situation to his grandparents without going into too much detail and after receiving confirmation, gave the “ok” to his friend.

It was some ten minutes later when there was a knock at the door and Bart was yanking it open so hard it nearly flew off its hinges.

Sheepishly standing there, pink lightly dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears, was Jaime Reyes. 

There was a backpack hanging loosely off his shoulder, a shade of grey darker than his hoodie but before Bart questioned it, he threw his arms around the taller boy, pulling him down and squeezing him.

                               ***

It was a Bart Hug so it didn't last more than two seconds before he dragged by his best friend into the home to be welcomed by the Allens.

“Hello, Jaime. I'm Iris.” Bart's grandmother greeted with a smile. “Will you be staying the night?” She asked, seeing his bag.

Jaime blushed again and mumbled something about how he could find somewhere else but she was having none of it, insisting that he was welcome to sleep in Bart's room.

He said a thanks before the latter pulled him upstairs and sat them down. 

“Are you ok?” He was asked before he could even think to speak.

“Sí. I was gonna ask you the same.”

“Me?”

“Look,” Jaime ran a hand through his hair and rested it on the back of his neck. “I know mi papa upset you. You don't have to hide it, he upset me too as you probably know.”

A lock of auburn hair fell in front of his green eyes as he looked down and Jaime had to resist the urge to brush it away. “I just… I don't know, didn't wanna make things worse?”

Jaime nodded, giving into temptation and reaching out to gently move the hair to the side.

For the third time that day, he blushed as Bart watched him intently. “So… what was the fight?”

“He wants me to find a pretty girl and that you've ruined me.”

“Oh.”

“You haven't of course!” He was quick to add, “You saved my life and I know it was hard for you but you also helped me accept myself. I don't regret coming out, I feel better about myself. When you came out to me and the team, honestly it was inspirador.”

Bart chuckled, “Thanks, her-man-o.” 

Jaime rolled his eyes playfully, “It's ‘hermano’.” 

The speedster shrugged and leant back on his arms with a cheesy grin.

“But my dad isn't very accepting. He's convinced we're together and he… well mama stopped him but he was gonna say I wasn't his son.” Jaime said, grimly.

Jaw dropping to form an ‘o’, Bart immediately sat up. “You know you're amazing, right? You're like the crashiest person I know.” 

His lips tugged into a smile slightly at his friend's odd lingo but that still didn't stop the stab of pain he felt at his father's words.

A pair of hands slowly linked with his own, holding them between their knees as they sat cross-legged, knees touching. 

“Jaime?” His companion said, forcing him to draw his brown eyes from their hands to the bright green ones staring at him.

He was slightly surprised at how close their faces were but was too focused on the words coming out of his mouth. “Yeah?”

“I didn't get to know my dad for very long. We didn't really get to do what normal families do much. So believe me when I say, you're lucky to have parents that care about you. And I'm sure your dad loves you, Jaime. He just… doesn't understand. Y'know?”

He nodded. Their faces were inches away now, he could feel the other teen's breath softly fanning his face as his eyes flickered to his lips like a lightbulb.

“Bart?”

“Hm?” 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.” The smaller of the pair whispered as Jaime slowly brought their lips together, kissing him softly.

It was short and sweet as they moved against each other, neither really knowing what to do but enjoying it anyway. 

As they pulled away, they looked at each other, neither saying a word.

“So,” Bart drawled after a while. “I guess your dad's right now?”

Jaime blinked. “Qué?”

“About us being together. Uh, if you want to that is.”

Jaime beamed, leaning in to capture Bart's lips in another kiss. “Yes.”

As Jaime rested his head on Bart's shoulder and the latter pulled him close, he heard him whisper. “You'll be ok, Blue. I promise.”

And Jaime believed him. 

                              ***

His grip on his boyfriend's hand was almost crushing as he impatiently awaited for someone to open the door.

Said boyfriend gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as the door opened and his mother smiled at him.

“Jaime! You're home.”

“Hola, mama.”

“Hi, Mrs Reyes!” Bart chirped, giving a small wave with his free hand.

Her gaze dropped to their entwined fingers and Jaime noticed how her smile didn't so much as flicker into disappointment. In fact, she looked almost proud?

“You finally asked him out then, hijo? I've been waiting.” She chuckled, inviting them inside.

Jaime's jaw dropped as he lead them inside. “You- I- what?” He stuttered.

“Oh, Jaime. It's obvious how much the two of you care for each other. I'm happy for you!” 

“You're not mad?”

Her eyes softened as she pulled him into a tight hug. “Of course not. You love who you love and I will always support you. Te amo, hijo.”

Jaime felt the tension in his body relax as he mumbled a thank you and told his mom how much that meant to him.

“And you know I love you too, Bart.” She reached out an arm and wrapped it around the smaller boy, planting kisses on their heads.

“Aww, thanks, Mrs Reyes!” The speedster grinned.

Footsteps signalled the arrival of Alberto Reyes onto the scene. He paused, noticing Jaime reach out for Bart's hand again and asked to speak to him in private.

Jaime swallowed dryly, leaving Bart to help his mom with the dinner as he went with his dad.

“So, you are together.” His dad said, strangely calm.

“Only since yesterday, I didn't lie to you, I swear.”

Alberto sighed, pinching his nose before placing a hand in his son's shoulder. “Jaime, your mother and I have spoken and I've realised that I was wrong.”

A glimmer of hope sparked within his chest as he answered, “Really?”

“I can't say that I understand it, but I'll try. Lo prometo. And I do love you, you are my son. I'm sorry about what I said, I was just angry.”

“It's ok, papa. Thanks.” They shared a hug before returning to the sitting room where Bart was playing with Milagro, much to the amusement of Bianca.

“Bart,” His father said, causing the pale boy to immediately stop what he was doing and look at him nervously.

Jaime himself wasn't too sure of what was about to happen, but when his dad apologised for using a slur to talk about him the other night, he was honestly shocked. 

It all seemed too good to be true but when the five of them sat down for another homemade meal, Jaime realised that it was true.

And that he loved his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translations:
> 
> Hermano ~ Bro
> 
> Ese ~ Dude/Bro
> 
> Él es un maricón ~ He's a faggot
> 
> Basta ~ Enough
> 
> Mi papa ~ My dad
> 
> Ridículo ~ Ridiculous
> 
> Qué ~ What
> 
> Lo siento ~ Sorry
> 
> Sì ~ Yes
> 
> Inspirador ~ Inspiring
> 
> Hola, mama ~ Hi, mom
> 
> Hijo ~ Son
> 
> Te amo ~ I love you
> 
> Lo prometo ~ I promise


End file.
